Una Decisión Diferente
by Misery Masen Whitlock
Summary: Elena y Stefan planean su boda despues de haber superado todos los obstaculos...Que pasara una noche cuando Elena se ponga a pensar sobre de sus decisiones, En verdad ama mas a Stefan? y Damon? Stefan en realidad pudo olvidar a Katherne?...


_**UNA DECISIÓN DIFERENTE**_

Estaba en mi cuarto viendo revistas sobre vestidos de novia, en dos semanas me casaba con Stefan… por alguna razón no me emocionaba tanto como antes. Después de poder destruir a Klaus gracias a Bonnie que logro salir ilesa todo fue más fácil para nosotros, bueno para casi todos.

Damon… recuerdo el día que me dijo que amaba que lo eligiera a el…

_Flash back_

_-Elena…Te amo, siempre lo eh hecho por favor se que tu también sientes algo por mi- me dijo Damon mirándome con tanto amor en sus ojos_

_-Damon…yo…yo no puedo, te quiero…pero amo a tu hermano, y me voy a casar con el- le dije firme apartándome de el y soltando sus manos. Damon miro mi mano izquierda y el anillo que estaba en ella. Me di cuenta como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas que el no dejo que salieran, se aparto de mi rápidamente._

_-Entiendo, y se que mientes porque tu también me amas- me dijo firmemente y con dolor en su voz pero cambio su tono a uno frio y distante- Como sea, ojala el te sepa hacer feliz- y sin mas se fue azotando la puerta. Caí de rodillas llorando sin saber porque, me dolía demasiado haberlo dejado ir._

_Fin flash back_

Katherine, al fin de cuentas en verdad amaba a Stefan tanto que lo dejo ir cuando el le dijo que a la que amaba era a mi. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda, y aunque odiara aceptarlo…no estaba tan segura de que esto sea lo correcto, yo pienso demasiado en Damon y no debería hacerlo, y se que Stefan piensa en Katherine ya que dos veces me a llamado así se a disculpado mas de cien veces pero yo se que el también piensa en ella. Tal ves solo tal vez esto que hacíamos estaba mal, quizás no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, nos amamos eso es cierto luchamos por muchas cosas por este amor. Pero ahora pensándolo bien, no se siente como si fuera lo correcto. Suspire. Todo era tan confuso, que demonios estaba pensando claro que amaba a Damon, siempre fue el, su risa, sus ojos, su personalidad tan arrogante y fría, pero tan dulce y protectora cuando esta junto a mi. Como no me di cuenta antes. Rápidamente tome mi chaqueta y subí a mi auto tenia que ver a Stefan decirle que lo que hacíamos estaba mal, conduje a casa de los Salvatore pero al llegar no había nadie. Frustrada conduje hasta el Grill, entre buscando a Stefan o a Damon a cualquiera de los dos que me encontrara. Busque entre las mesas hasta que vi a Stefan. Estaba sentado de espaldas a mi con un café en su mesa viendo a la nada. Suspire y me senté en la silla frente a el .

-Hola- le dije con una sonrisa, el me sonrió- que haces aquí?- le pregunte, estaba atrasando la conversación lo sabia, pero no tenia idea de cómo comenzar.

-Nada, solo pensaba. Dijo agarrando mi mano y mirando mi anillo.

-Yo estaba pensando…en que esto esta mal Stefan.- finalmente le dije, me miro sin entender.

-No creo que deberíamos casarnos- le dije firme pero sin soltar su mano

-Que? De que hablas?- me dijo pero pude notar algo de alivio en su voz. Le sonreí

-Stefan, amor, te amo de verdad lo hago y se que tu me amas a mi, pero…no es suficiente- dije, me miraba como si estuviera loca.- Por favor no me mires asi, he estado pensando y me di cuent de que…yo amo a Damon y tu…tu no has olvidado a Katherine

-Yo…yo…- me dijo y soltó mi mano- Es verdad, lo siento Elena, de verdad lo siento

-No, Stefan, todo lo que pasamos juntos, fue maravilloso en verdad es solo que al final de todo nos dimos cuenta de que no nos amamos lo suficiente- me levante y me senté a lado suyo. Nos abrasamos por un largo tiempo.

-Gracias Stefan, me hiciste en verdad muy feliz- le dije

-Y tu a mi- me dijo. Quedamos de frente y me beso. Fue un beso dulce, de despedida, pero no era triste ya que sabíamos que ahora en verdad estaríamos con quien amábamos.

-Te amo- le dije mientras me quitaba el anillo y se lo daba.

- Te amo- me dijo con una sonrisa. Me levante y con una sonrisa me despedí de el. Estaba muy feliz sabia que Stefan iría a buscar a Katherine y me alegraba en verdad por ellos. Ahora estaba lo difícil. Encontrar a Damon. Conduje hasta su casa tal vez ya estaría ahí. Me baje del auto y me quede frente a la puerta. No tenia idea de que decirle. Suspire. Y entre, no se vea nadie en la casa subí a su habitación pero no había nadie, baje a la sale y lo encontré, estaba de espaldas a mi viendo la chimenea como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo con su inseparable vas de whisky en la mano. Estaba perfecto, llevaba una camisa negra y pantalones negros su eterna forma de vestir. Sabia que estaba ahí.

- Vienes a darme la invitación a la boda- me dijo frio y cortante. Me dolieron sus palabras.

-No- dije tranquilamente esperando que no se me cortara la voz.- Vine a verte a ti- dije firme

-Para que? Para pedirme que sea el padrino? Para llevarte al altar mientras miro como unes tu eternidad a mi hermano!- me grito y volteo me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, se me salieron las lagrimas, deje que siguiera desahogándose, después de todo me lo merecía- O para que Elena? Que mas quieres de mi? Ya tomaste todo lo que tenia y lo pisoteaste, te vienes a burlar de mi!—dijo quedando enfrente de mi. Yo no dije nada, note como su respiración se volvía normal, levante mi mano lentamente con miedo a que se alejara y la coloque en su mejilla, la acaricie lentamente, el cerro sus ojos y recostó su cara contra mi mano, agarro mi mano y la sostuvo contra su mejilla.

-Por qué no puedo dejarte de amar?- pregunto yo no respondí solo cerré mis ojos sintiendo como lagrimas salían de ellos y recorrían mis mejillas. El las limpio son su mano apenas tocándome. Abrí los ojos y vi que el también lloraba. Bajo sus manos y quito la mía de su mejilla.

-Deberías irte- me dijo bajando la cabeza- Stefan no tarda en llegar y no quiero que tengas problemas con el- dijo sonreí, se preocupaba por mi – De que te ríes?- pregunto

- De nada- conteste y antes de que dijera algo mas lo bese, al principio se resistió pero me devolvió el beso, lo bese con todo el amor que acababa de descubrir que sentía por él , también pidiéndole perdón por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Se separo de mi.

-Que haces?- pregunto exaltado- Te vas a casar con mi hermano!

-Ya no- le dije pero no me escucho

-No puedes venir simplemente así y besarme qué demonios te pasa Elena!- seguí gritando caminando de un lado al otro

-Damon…-decía yo pero no me dejaba hablar

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- y seguía, hasta que me canse

-TERMINE MI COMPROMISO CON STEFAN, AHORA ME DEJAS HABLAR PARA EXPLICARTE COMO ME SIENTO DEMONIOS DAMON! ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE AMABA Y STEFAN NUNCA OLVIDO A KATHERINE ASI QUE NO NOS CASAREMOS PORQUE NO NOS AMAMOS LO SUFICIENTE! Y AHORA ESTOY AQUÍ TRATANDO DE DECIRTE QUE TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO Y TU NO ME DEJAS HABLAR!- le grite todo, de no haber estado tan enojada me habría reído de la cara de Damon. Me miraba sorprendido y sin poder creerlo- Damon yo…- y me beso, beso que no dude en corresponder. El se separo y pregunto:

-Eso es cierto? Dime que si por favor- me pregunto con su mirada esperanzada

-Claro que si, Damon te amo…

-Y yo a ti mi princesa de la oscuridad y yo a ti…te lo dije nadie se resiste a mis encantos- me dijo señalándose con una sonrisa arrogante. Sonreí y le golpee el hombro.

-Mi Vampiro Arrogante.

-Mi princesa de la Oscuridad- dijo y me beso.


End file.
